


(AntiHero) Strung Up

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Strings - Freeform, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Self fill of my own Hero/Villain prompt,#02: Tricky Trap,over on Tumblr.Antisepticeye, the deviant, is laid out luxuriously upon his hero’s trapped body, long and tapered fingers laden with the same thin strings under Jackie’s head and around his encumbered body: the same strings forming the web they’re in.Tumblr Version!
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 3





	(AntiHero) Strung Up

Jackie sighs.

His head rolls, pivoting on the thin string strung up beneath it, and corrects itself in a strange facsimile of a head shake as he lies prone underneath his villain. Antisepticeye, the deviant, is laid out luxuriously upon his hero’s trapped body, long and tapered fingers laden with the same thin strings under Jackie’s head and around his encumbered body: the same strings forming the web they’re in.

They creak lightly as the force of Jackieboy-Man’s sigh moves them slightly.

The hero tries not to so much as chuckle. Instead, he gazes around the room, sky-blue eyes taking in the plethora of vibrant red threads crisscrossing throughout the moonlit bedroom--[HIS bedroom](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611137836611256320/jsego-and-septic-concepts-2-jackieboy-mans).

The cracked [French doors leading to the balcony](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/640781799691337728/building-the-septic-house-in-sims-4-for-myself-on) are the starting point, probably because they’re how Anti got IN (which is silly as he could have taken the DOOR or even just jumped in through Jackie’s computer as he usually does...), and choked by the dizzying array of threads bursting into the room through it.

They travel all over his room, after that. From the desk to the wardrobe to the knob of the closet (a.k.a.: his at home gym; clearly, Anti didn’t want him training) to even the slab of broken wall in the corner (reminding him to watch his strength in the house least he make another hole in it)! Nowhere lacks in red anymore.

And Jackie has no idea why, either.

Beneath them is the hero’s bed, perfectly clean and made and ready to be used. They could be sleeping on it! But, instead, they’re suspended over it in midair.

Jackie grins as Anti begins to purr.

It IS pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> The details of Jackie's room are from my Sims 4 build of it and the rest of the Septic House; link's in the text if you're curious.
> 
> Also, yes, this was a hilariously G rated sibling fic to the terrible R rated [Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665989).
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
